Ojamajo DoReMi Puzzle League
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Revolution) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Revolution Bandai CD Revolution Bandai PocketTurbo Bandai PocketTurbo Plus |genre = Puzzle |released = |modes = 2 Players |ratings = K-A for Kids to Adults |media = }} Ojamajo DoReMi Puzzle League is a puzzle game based on the characters from the anime series Ojamajo DoReMi developed by Azumanga Interactive and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Revolution, Bandai CD Revolution, Bandai PocketTurbo, and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus. The game is a hack of the Super Nintendo/Famicom puzzle game Tetris Attack/Panel de Pon. Plot The game's single-player story mode features Doremi Harukaze and her friends Hazuki Fujiwara, Aiko Senō, Onpu Segawa, Momoko Asuka and Hana Makihatayama as they hang out eating lunch at school, until they get sucked into a portal which takes them to a mysterious unknown world, and the girls are seperated from each other. Then Doremi noticed it was Dela who sent them to this unknown world because the girls didn't pay her the monthly and overdue payments for Majo Rika's Magic Shop. Playing as Doremi, the player must defeat each of her friends in order to pay the payments. Once all friends have been defeated and freed, the game proceeds to a series of Dela's minions, and then to Dela herself. During these final matches, the player can select Doremi or any of her friends to play out the stage. Gameplay The player is presented with a playfield consisting of a virtual grid of squares, each of which can be occupied by a colored block. Blocks are stacked on top of one another and rise steadily toward the top of the playfield, with new blocks being added at the bottom. The player must arrange blocks in horizontal or vertical lines of three or more matching colors by swapping blocks horizontally two at a time. As matching lines are formed, the blocks are cleared from the screen and any blocks above them fall into the gaps. The game is over when the blocks touch the top of the playfield, or another game-ending condition is met (such as reaching a time limit or clearing blocks below a set line). Clearing more than three tiles in a single move scores a Combo, while Chains are scored when falling blocks from one clear cause another clear to occur. Both of these events score extra bonus points, and in multiplayer Versus games, these also send "garbage blocks" to the other player's playfield. The game provides several single-player modes. Story Mode takes the player through the game's main plot, pitting the player against a series of foes in a head-to-head match. The objective is to cause the computer-controlled player to lose. In Endless Mode, the player is challenged to play as long as possible with a continuously rising stack of blocks, which increases in speed over time. Timed Mode challenges the player to score as many points as possible within a two-minute time limit, and Stage Clear mode takes the player through a series of stages in which the objective is to clear blocks below a set line. A Puzzle Mode is also provided, which presents the player with a number of puzzles where he or she must clear all of the blocks in a set number of moves (Blocks do not rise in this mode). In addition to the game's single-player modes, the game also provides several multiplayer modes that are essentially two-player variants of the single-player modes. One or both human players may be substituted with a computer-controlled player with a selectable difficulty level. In the main story mode, there are six different endings, obtained through the difficulty setting. Ending E is obtained from beating Easy mode, Ending D is obtained by beating Normal mode, Ending C is obtained by beating Hard mode, but dying at least one time, Ending B is obtained from beating Hard mode without dying, Ending A is obtained by beating Very Hard mode, but dying at least one time, and Ending S is obtained from beating Very Hard mode without dying, the latter being the hardest and best ending of the game. The only thing that changes is the final Headlines and cutscenes. Box Art Ojamajo DoReMi Puzzle League Box Art 1.png|Bandai Revolution version Ojamajo DoReMi Puzzle League Box Art 2.png|Bandai CD Revolution version Ojamajo DoReMi Puzzle League Box Art 3.png|Bandai PocketTurbo version Ojamajo DoReMi Puzzle League Box Art 4.png|Bandai PocketTurbo Plus version Other Highlights * On April 14, 2007 the record of combos blocks cleared in one-shot is 51 combos blocks. A Japanese player is called Saitousann in the game called Panel de Pon published on Youtube. With a percentage of blocks cleared is 71% and 12 lines horizontal in the game. It is the second record of biggest combos blocks cleared in one-shot in the world. * On April 15, 2017 the record of combos blocks cleared in one-shot is 51 combos blocks. With a percentage of blocks cleared is 85% and 10 lines horizontal in the game. A French player is called Susu in the game called Animal Crossing: Puzzle League published on Miiverse. This is the biggest world record of combos blocks cleared in one-shot confused any game in Puzzle League series.Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games Category:Bandai CD Revolution Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Games Category:Video Games